


there's some leftovers for you at the table.

by dreamiegfs



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, rat chef falls in love, remy and an original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiegfs/pseuds/dreamiegfs
Summary: so this was a joke, but then i got invested, so yay rat x rat fanfic!
Relationships: Remy/oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	there's some leftovers for you at the table.

Remy had woken up strangely early, the barest of leftover moonlight coming through the window and shining on his little makeshift bed. He could still hear Linguini's snores from the room to the left, a muffled groan coming now and then from behind the door, and then silence. The little clock besides him read the time, 5:30AM, and he had already registered it to be the near-end of the week, Friday - his favorite day. The restaurant would be filled with his friends and family, the colony coming down for their weekly scraps and meals, where they’d return back home with the finest of Parisan cuisine, at least until next Friday. La Ratatoullie would live to see another evening, with the leftover food cleaned out faster than one could blink, and the world would continue going, the bistro remaining ever so popular.

The need to sleep had escaped him almost immediately, and he wriggled his body from his little bed and scurried to the kitchen. The sun had began to rise, its’ beams finding their way through the large windows of the kitchen and onto the counters. Remy moved quickly, opening drawers and cabinets with his tail, using the utensils he found whenever he needed to, and soon a small pan had been set on the stove. Next, was the refrigerator, easily opened with his own feet pushing against the crack between the door and the freezer. He took out three eggs, a jug milk that was almost finished (this would finish it off, something he was beyond excited for!), a little tub of green and red pepper, previously chopped by Linguini a few hours before, that he struggled to find, then set to work. The eggs were cracked perfectly inside a small bowl, one after the other, some milk poured right alongside them. Then came a dash of salt, some black pepper - freshly grounded, of course - and the bell peppers. The pan sizzled, the smell of egg mixing with the other ingredients and filling the room, and quietly, the door across the room opened with a small creak.

“Remy…” Linguini's voice came from around the corner, tired and with a slight yawn. “Y’know, I’m gonna need you to make something other than scrambled eggs. We can’t keep eating them forever - no matter how good they smell...” he slid into a seat, his elbows propping up on the table that had been pushed against one of the windows. Remy quickly moved the eggs around, careful not to burn them, but making sure that they were just right before serving them, and then motioned for Linguini to grab some plates. Linguini stood from his seat, a feigned sigh leaving his mouth, and he went to get two silver plates from their cabinet. At once Remy dished out the eggs, a large serving for Linguini, and a smaller serving for himself, and then ran across the counter to stand atop the table while his friend brought over their breakfast. Linguini sat back down and immediately dug in, pushing a forkful of eggs into his mouth. “...or how good they taste,” he finished his previous sentence, going in for another forkful and finishing before Remy could even begin. He checked the time which now read 6:24AM, and stood from his seat, taking his plate and washing it before setting it aside. “We’d better get going huh?” It wasn’t really a question, but a suggestion for Remy to spend less time savoring the tastes of his food and more time munching.

Quickly, Remy finished his plate and held it out for Linguini to take, then he hopped onto Linguini's arm and scurried up to his shoulder. The two then grabbed Linguini's bicycle helmet and walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind them.

* * *

The bistro was always quiet in the beginning of the day, with a customer every now and then occupying a chair or a booth and ordering something quietly to the waiter. Colette was in the middle of checking and checking off inventory, making lists and notes of what was needed and what was had and in surplus and needed to be used immediately. Remy spent his time following her around, listening to her words on what his colony would be able to take with them: a few grapes that had been double-delivered, some brie and gouda that, due to seasonal dishes being removed from the menu, would not be used as much so were safe to give away, and some other ingredients that would make fantastic rat-sized dishes.

At exactly 12PM, before the rush that would inevitably come into the bistro, the colony had made their way downstairs from the attic. Their rat hands pittered down the beams and they all crawled through a small hole in the wall that had been reserved for just them; soon, a swarm of rats covered the counters and looked towards Colette and Remy with waiting, hungry eyes.

The pantry was wide open, and Colette stood in front of it with a small notepad in hand. She resembled a general, the way she stood and looked over the rats as if they were her own personal military. Qucikly, she began calling out the names of the rats - “Luc, Paul” - and then directed them to where they would be picking up food: “You will be handling cheeses, be careful with them, and try not to make tracts this time. Alexandre, work a little faster si vou plait, we have a few moments until the rush, we cannot - cannot - have you all in here –– Remy, help your father with the fruits, he looks like he’s taking too many grapes - again.” The rats moved quickly, their hands grabbing and their feet moving across the floor as they all hopped on the counter, made their way back through the little hole, and came back as soon as the food was set down. Within a few moments, the pantry had been cleaned out the best it could, and the rat colony had been satisfied with their selections, and had returned back through the hole and safely back home. At the same time, the door in the front of the bistro opened, a bell signifying the presence of customers, and Linguini quickly made his way through the door.

As Colette and the other humans returned to their kitchen duties, Remy did one final look-over of the pantry. and was about to close it when a small groan of oh, come on! came from deep within it.

“Hello? Y’know, the pantry’s supposed to be closed and locked shut now, so anything you’re trying to steal? Not worth it…” Remy moved further into the pantry, looking around at the shelves for any movement when - he saw it! The smallest of rustling beneath some cheese caught his eye, and he was quick to climb up the railing and see what was going on.

A russet-colored rat, not anyone he’d seen in the colony before, was stuck between two wedges of cheddar, his attempts to free his body rendering themselves futile. He groaned, then spotted Remy approaching him, then squirmed again, a squeak of help leaving his rat mouth. “Hey! Hey, you –– I’m - I got myself into this mess, I know, the wheel fell on me way too quick and I couldn’t, y’know… I’d really appreciate if you –” He squirmed a bit more, managing to free an arm from under himself, and reaching out towards Remy. The blue rat took his arm and pulled once, twice, and thrice, a little over a third of the other rat’s body peeking from other the wedge. “How the… how did you even manage… to do that? To do this? Wait a minute, who are you even - I’ve never seen you with the colony before.” Another long, straining pull was given to the rat’s hand, and more of his body was pulled from under the wedge, until - finally - he popped out, sending Remy flying back a little bit to land on his behind. “I’m Remy, by the way. You didn’t ask, but if you’re gonna be staying with the colony, for whatever reason-”

“I’m Claude.” The rat’s voice carried a slight French accent, but it was present in his pronunciation. Slowly, he sat up and dusted himself off, standing at his full length to check to see if anything was missing, and if he had escaped in one piece. “It’s nice to meet you, Remy. And yeah, I’m staying with your.. well, the colony. I was separated from mine, and your folks were kind enough to help me out. You’re lucky.” He extended his hand, and Remy shook it lightly before stepping aside so Claude could go ahead of him.

The two crawled down the shelves and walked out of the pantry, Remy making sure to close the door and push the lock. By the time he had turned around to say goodbye to Claude, he had already scurried across the floor and made his way to the little hole. Before disappearing, however, he turned around to face Remy. Claude waved slightly and gave a clear, “I hope I see you again, Remy,” before turning.

The doors leading to the sitting area swung open, and Linguini entered in, his hands full of receipts. “Remy, the rush out there is insane! We’ve got orders for whatever the chef recommends, and then some coq au vin, and then some potatoes dauphinoise and – are… you okay?”

Remy stood in the middle of the floor, his eyes still towards the little hole Claude had disappeared through. After a moment, he pulled his gaze towards Linguini and nodded. It was time to work.


End file.
